left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Left 4 Dead 2
Left 4 Dead 2 (abbreviated L4D2), is a multiplayer co-operative survival horror FPS game developed by Valve Corporation. The game has been built using Source engine and will be available on PC and Xbox 360 on November 17 2009. It is the sequel to game Left 4 Dead, it was first announced by Valve Corporation at Microsoft's E3 '09 press conference on June 1st.June 1, 2009 - By the time you read this, Valve will have announced the existence of Left 4 Dead 2 at Microsoft's E3 press conference, http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p1.html According to Valve, the Infection has spread to the southern United States, where the sequel picks up after 1 week of the first game.Left 4 Dead 2 is set in the American South, http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p1.html It will feature three new Infected, only one was revealed in the E3 '09 trailer called The Charger, 20 new weapons including melee weapons, new items, upgraded and smarter infected (such as the hazmat suited Infected that are immune to fire, the Wandering witch, Infected that their ribs can be taken off) , five new campaigns which are said to connect unlike the original's''there's going to be more of a narrative thread that connects the campaigns this time around, as opposed to just the seemingly random campaigns of the first game., http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p1.html, new Survivors, and one new gametype which has not yet been revealed.''There is one new gameplay mode that is not being revealed at this time., http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p1.html Just like the prequel, the game is based on four Survivors in an apocalyptic pandemic against hordes of the Infected, but the survivors were changed and there are four new Survivors in Left 4 Dead 2; Nick, Ellis, Rochelle, and Coach.So there's Nick, the guy in a flashy suit; Ellis, the mechanic; Rochelle, the girl; and Coach, the big guy., http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p2.html Another feature which has been announced is new powers to the Director. Instead of just switching up where items and enemies spawn according to how players are doing, it can now completely rearrange the map's layout''The director will also have spatial control over parts of some levels. Yes, it can and will change the layout of the map to challenge you., http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p1.html, turning places that would be simple into mazes with dead ends. The game will bring players a different gameplay with the name Close Combat weapons that can be found around the campaigns, the Axe, Baseball Bat, Chainsaw, and the Frying Pan can kill Common Infected in just one hit, but while carried the Survivors cannot use any other weapon until thrown, the close combat weapons are able to kill all the Special Infected but the Tank and the Witch in one hit, but are not recommended due to the waste of time to reach the Smoker, Hunter and Charger, and will spread vomit all over the Survivors if hit on a Boomer.''We played with an axe and a frying pan, but there's going to be a chainsaw and a baseball bat as well., http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p2.html There are slso new items which can give players certain boosts and heavy advantages, such as incendiary bullets which set their target on fire for one magazine.Finally, there are going to be special items that can give you a temporary boost; in our case we got incendiary rounds that sets zombies aflame when you hit them., http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p2.html Unfortunately, once these special items are picked up, they must be used at that time; they cannot be saved for later use. Plot The plot is like it's prequel Left 4 Dead, it involves in an aftermath of the The Infection 1 week after the previous game, around 3 weeks after the Infection because it is yet unknown how long the storyline in Left 4 Dead were. The story takes place during the daylight and night''The first thing that surprised us about The Parish is that it takes place in full daylight., http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p1.html(possibly meaning that the Survivors' travels to the eventual rescue vehicle take even longer than before) in the Southern United States, starting in Savannah, Georgia and ending up in New Orleans''The story starts in Savannah and works its way to New Orleans., http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p1.html, Louisiana spanning in a five new long campaigns. According to Valve employee Chet Faliszek, the Savannah area hasn't yet been hit by the Infection.The Savannah campaign is intriguing because all Chet would say is that it's a city where the zombie infection hasn't hit yet., http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p1.html The daylight causes some Infected to act differently, especially The Wandering Witch. .]] Four new Survivors replace the original Survivors in their quest to find a safe area where the infection hasn't reached yet, Coach, a A high school football coach. Ellis, A teenage boy who used to be a mechanic. Nick, A gambler and conman. and Rochelle a news reporter, the Survivors will meet in their way new Infected such as the Wandering witch, The Charger, new common Infected and more, during the daylight it may also affect how the Infected behave.It also affects the gameplay, as zombies can behave differently during the day., http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p1.html Valve has also said that they intend on providing more exposition about what may have caused the zombie apocalypse than in the first game, and to try and connect the narratives of the two Left 4 Dead games. The Cover and Rating The cover of the Left 4 Dead 2 appears to be identical to the original Left 4 Dead cover, the hand was modeled once again by the hand model Andrea Wicklund, the idea was to create an hand that has another 2 bitten fingers along with the famous original bitten thumb with the famous software Adobe Photoshop to create an hand that is only holding up two fingers, further signifying the number two, the background's color has also been changed to a lighter shade of green. Around June 2009 the ESRB told Valve that the new cover is unacceptable, and the idea was changed to tucking the two bitten fingers behind the hand to create the illusion that model's fingers were missing, yet strangely still leaving the bitten thumb. * The ESRB was asked why they still allowed the new cover with yet only one missing finger, yet not accepting three, they have chosen not to comment. http://www.rockpapershotgun.com/2009/06/01/left-4-dead-2-exclusive-rps-preview/ Decline and Boycott Shortly after the announcement of Valve's release of Left 4 Dead 2 many fans were shocked of the idea due to short period time after the first Left 4 Dead, admiration for the original Survivors and maps, and lack of content, hours after the announcement fans gathered together and formed a group called L4D2 Boycott (NO-L4D2), the group has reached 10,000 fans in a week, and 35,000 fans in three weeks. The group believes that Left 4 Dead 2 should not be a separated game to keep the community one, and not two, Their suggestion is an expansion pack that is not full-priced or a free downloadable content, this idea could lead to problems with the Xbox 360 version of the game. Valve has informed the fans that they have been tracking their comments ever since the first announcement, 1st June 2009 and their response were that Left 4 Dead will keep having downloadable content, due to this many fans started to believe that Valve thinks the fans of Left 4 Dead are doing so to only get more free updates and to save money. Valve has also said that they are discussing the matter and thinking to import the original maps to Left 4 Dead, nothing about the original Survivors were discussed.On a similar note, Chet noted that they were discussing including the original four Left 4 Dead campaigns with Left 4 Dead 2, http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p2.html Trivia * Strangely, it seems that Valve has not changed the Survivors' personalities to a great degree; they have what resembles a caring, elderly man (Coach), an interested female (Rochelle), a rebellious motorist (Ellis), and a casual, rich man (Nick). If organized by Alphabet, both of the Survivors of Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 are in the same place, leading into the a thought they are replacements. * Zombies seem to be able to have missing limbs as seen in the trailer, whereas in Left 4 Dead, they die when their limbs are blown off. This could mean that the virus has begun to strengthen its victims to a degree. * It takes place in the fall as seen in a banner in the beginning of the trailer. * One can see what appears to be the Army bombing the infected, and that these are breaking through fenced barriers, implying Valve's statement that New Orleans had been until now relatively safe from the infection. * Hazmat-suit wearing zombies may indicate that scientists are trying to work on a cure or tried to prevent getting infected. It is entirely possible that they are CEDA workers attempting to do the aforementioned. * The infected seem to be smarter and more aware of their surroundings as they seem to take notice to the jets and appear to be running from the explosions. Trailers E3 09 thumb|300px|left|''Left 4 Dead 2'' teaser trailer. Screenshots and Concept art Image:Left4Dead2logo.jpg|The official Left 4 Dead 2 logo. Image:The Survivors22.jpg|Current appearance of the Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors. Image:Hql4d2s.jpg|The Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors as they appear on the E3 09 trailer. Image:93021144.jpg|The Parish, the last campaign of Left 4 Dead 2. Image:Charger.png|The Charger, a new special Infected. Image:Chargerback.jpg|The back of the Charger. Image:E3-2009-left-4-dead-2-20090529060947274-000.jpg|Coach and Ellis on a bridge. Image:PCG-620x.jpg|Coach and Rochelle in the magazine cover of PC Gamer August 2009. Image:LoadingscreenL2D.jpg|The loading screen of Left 4 Dead 2. External Links * [http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/988/988416p1.html IGN: Left 4 Dead 2 Preview] * [http://pc.ign.com/dor/objects/14352245/left-4-dead-2/videos/l4d2_gmp_alarm_052809.html IGN Video: Left 4 Dead 2 PC Games Gameplay - E3 2009: Stop the Alarm] * [http://pc.ign.com/dor/objects/14352245/left-4-dead-2/videos/l4d2_gmp_axeownage_052809.html IGN Video: Left 4 Dead 2 PC Games Gameplay - E3 2009: Axe Ownage] * [http://pc.ign.com/dor/objects/14352245/left-4-dead-2/videos/l4d2_gmp_dockstart_052809.html IGN Video: Left 4 Dead 2 PC Games Gameplay - E3 2009: Dock Start] * [http://pc.ign.com/dor/objects/14352245/left-4-dead-2/videos/l4d2_gmp_fireammo_052809.html IGN Video: Left 4 Dead 2 PC Games Gameplay - E3 2009: Fire Ammo] * [http://pc.ign.com/dor/objects/14352245/left-4-dead-2/videos/l4d2_gmp_fryingpan_052809.html IGN Video: Left 4 Dead 2 PC Games Gameplay - E3 2009: Frying Pan Domination] * [http://pc.ign.com/dor/objects/14352245/left-4-dead-2/videos/l4d2_gmp_gardenmaze_052809.html IGN Video: Left 4 Dead 2 PC Games Gameplay - E3 2009: Garden Maze] * [http://pc.ign.com/dor/objects/14352245/left-4-dead-2/videos/l4d2_gmp_kitchensmoker_052809.html IGN Video: Left 4 Dead 2 PC Games Gameplay - E3 2009: Kitchen Smoker] * [http://pc.ign.com/dor/objects/14352245/left-4-dead-2/videos/l4d2_gmp_saferoom_052809.html IGN Video: Left 4 Dead 2 PC Games Gameplay - E3 2009: Safe Room] References Category:Left 4 Dead 2